


Just A Little Bit

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleader Seoho, Flirty Seoho, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mild Smut, Panicked Youngjo, Youngjo is whipped, everyone is tired of youngjo, just want to specify they're in college but it's too vague to tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: “So have you decided if you’re going to finally deal with your heart boner?”Youngjo looks at him exhasperated. “Could you not call it that at least?”Youngjo in fact does have a heart boner for Seoho...
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Observing You

**Author's Note:**

> this was solely inspired by seoho as a cheerleader because of many thoughts I have about that...also I need more seojo in my life so I wrote it myself. the soccer and cheerleading aspect somehow ended up being less of the focus for the first part and it's mainly just youngjo being gay over seoho. 
> 
> this is also my first time writing about oneus so I hope I captured their personalities well enough <33

He was staring again, he knew it. To not seem like a creep it was extremely hard when right across from him the torture of soft curves and sharp body lines called out to him. Pretty boys had always been his weakness but maybe he was just extra “whipped,” like Keonhee had loudly complained about to him many times. Youngjo couldn’t stop his mind from focusing on it though, Seoho was gorgeous and he was obsessed with him. It could sound kind of intense but that’s what it felt like at this point. Cute, full pink lips that spread into a smile that brightened a room or opened to laugh breathy and joyful. Eyes that were dark and tempting when they rested but curled into sweet crescents showing off that happy expression he always made. Youngjo couldn’t help but to stare and observe him he always did since the moment he met him. Still they didn’t really know each other and he hated that.

Practice made his body sore and stiff but never was he tired like he should be because soccer was like an escape to him, it was the release for all his problems and the pain was worth it. His team didn’t always see that though as they often complained about their lengthy afternoons on the field. It wasn’t really his fault since last year many things changed. One of those being that they lost many members due to stupid handling from the school. Things were getting back to normal now but many people didn’t come back including Lee Seoho. Youngjo still didn’t understand why exactly since he was very good and seemed to love it just as much as he did but that didn’t stop them from being in the same place apparently. The second thing the changed was also due to the poor handling they ended up having to share their field with the cheerleaders during their practices three times out of the week. It was strange to put them all together but it was a rather large area and nobody minded. The beginning of this school year however, Youngjo found out that Seoho had joined cheer instead. That’s when his spiral began. 

The past few weeks have been hell for him, having used soccer to free his mind but one of the things that often plagued it was right across from him dressed up in a cute shades of blues, yellows, and whites. Not to mention the shorts, how he desperately wished it were fall so he could escape those legs. On top of all that the guy who’s supposed to be his best friend won’t leave him alone about it. Today Keonhee is extra observant and that is never a good thing for him.

“So have you decided if you’re going to finally deal with your heart boner?” 

Youngjo looks at him exhasperated. “Could you not call it that at least?”

Keonhee pinches him lightly, “I’m just calling it what it is! Besides I don’t want to focus on what else…that can imply.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Hm…you really should keep your starting to a minimum you know I bet Seoho can feel your eyes on him all the time.”

“You didn’t answer my question and ok so I stare…I can’t help it…”

“Well, me and Geonhak have tried so many times to get you to talk more but you always freak out. I don’t get it, you’re supposed to be the confident one and you don’t have trouble flirting with anyone else.”

“That’s, different. I don’t know. Seoho is different. I don’t want to scare him away and I need to approach him on my own terms.”

Keonhee frowns at him and hugs him sideways. “Sorry, sorry, I assure you that we won’t give up on getting you two together! Seojo will get their happy ending.” Keonhee jumps up from his seat, grabbing his stuff hurriedly and walking off.

Youngjo tires to call out to him but he’s gone already. What “we,” and “getting you two together,” is about isn’t something he feels like thinking about right now. Keonhee is a force that he can’t understand sometimes.

Seoho must not be human. It’s the only explanation. There’s no way someone can be that pretty and talented at the same time, not only that but he’s funny too. The first time Youngjo saw that Seoho joined cheer he was shocked. Hwanwoong was the only other guy on the team and he seemed to have that role covered. Seoho came out gracefully landing hard flips and moves, he was also really flexible and Youngjo was in love. He stretched his body into perfect positions doing the same formations he’d seen so many times. Still he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It made him feel hot all over or it could be the heat getting to his head. Seoho was strong. He had such nice legs and a toned body. Youngjo was so gone. If, he wasn’t sure of his attraction then he sure was then. 

Seoho and Youngjo had talked before of course but the awkwardness of, ‘we’re not friends but must interact because our friends are friends,’ was ever present and it was his fault. Seoho was nice to everyone. He often teased people especially Geonhak. They fought all the time like cat & dog, but he always smiled and laughed so he wasn’t sure what exactly their dynamic was when he first noticed it. Geonhak was his teammate and friend but was very close to Seoho, hitting it off right away. For a while Youngjo thought there was something else there and was prepared to back off. Geonhak had called him an idiot and proceeded to laugh at him. From then on he’s tired to always sneakily put them in situations where he and Seoho were alone together to try and start something. It always ended in nothing more than meaningless small talk that didn’t last long. 

“Ravn, you should just come to movie night already. Dongju is going to keep pouting if you don’t say yes.” 

“You know I can’t…”

Geonhak sighs, “Honestly were all close but you’re like an outsider. It’s weird not seeing you not be yourself it makes me want to hit you to be honest.”

“Why must I keep being reprimanded? I’m still older than you and I’m your captain!”

“Whatever, just come already you don’t even have to talk to Seoho.”

“I have to practice some more.” Is all that he can come up with.

Geonhak’s eyebrows draw together clearly upset but he doesn’t say anything more.

Youngjo knows that his fear to pursue his crush is absurd but he’s been doing it for so long how can he start over now? It would just be awkward. Never shying away from flirting or messing around it was weird how his heart constricted and hw became over are of everything he said and did towards Seoho. Nobody else had caused him to act like that. He did end up actually staying later to practice to try and clear his mind. The silence and confinement just made him more upset. Exhausted, he slumps against the wall of the hallway to wallow in his own distaste for his own gay panic when he hears fast footsteps. The last thing he expects to see is an out of breath Woong running up to him with a black bag in his hands. 

“Hey!” He says brightly despite breathing hard.

“Hello? Why are you here so late aren’t you supposed to be with the others?”

“Yeah but something came up and I needed to come back here so I just cancelled. Wait, why are you here and not there either?”

Youngjo looks away embarrassed. Something about Hwanwoong always made him more inclined to be open.

“You know why,” He whispers.

“AH. I get it,” Woong looks away like he’s thinking except there’s a mischevious look in his eyes. “Can you take this to someone I’m really in a rush and stopping here is bad enough.”

Youngjo takes the bag instinctively as it’s pushed into his arms despite his suspicions. Turning it to see a very familiar frog looking back at him. This is Seoho’s bag. The one he carried everywhere. Looking up quickly he sees Woong already making his ways backwards towards the door. 

“Please give that to our precious Seoho I’m sure he’d appreciate it!”

Hwanwoong is making his escape and Youngjo is left dumbfounded once again. 

Youngjo wonders if this is what Keonhee meant the other day and it most definitely is but he isn’t sure how deep this game will go and it scares him. Today he decided fuck it and took the bait. Normally he dresses well but that morning he’d extra carefully picked what to wear down to accessories, shoes and how to style his hair. How this would impress Seoho he wasn’t sure but the rings he wore, once, Keonhee had told him Seoho liked them and he lost it over that thought for days. Now, here he is, standing besides the locker of the prettiest guy he’d ever seen waiting to return his stuff like some movie cliché. Seoho finally rounds the corner and Youngjo feels like bolting confidence finally about to wear thin. Seoho’s hair is red now, wavy and laying perfectly, his outfit is a simple large sweater and light jeans cuffed at the bottom. His eyes are drawn to the earrings he’s wearing that dangle and sway as he moves. He feels like jumping out of his skin at the sight. Seoho is also pouting and shit he definitely has a heart boner.

Seoho comes closer eyes roaming over Youngjo and making him immediately straighten falling into the acceptably friendly demeanor he always has with him. Seoho smiles, not one to change his eyes but it has all the effect. 

“What brings you here stranger?” He drawls. 

Youngjo pushes off the wall of lockers, “I have something for you.”

Seoho looks mildly suprised and excited.

“Oh? I hope it’s good I haven’t had the best morning and I don’t usually like surprises but it might be needed today.”

Youngjo badly wants to ask him what’s wrong and coddle him but he cant, opting to just reveal the lost item he has. Seoho’s eyes go wide and he smiles big. This one reaching his eyes.

“Thank you, Ravn.” Excitedly he takes it from him.

It was still weird hearing that come from him since he wasn’t obligated to do that anymore. Everyone on Valkyrie used separate names kind of like code names like how Geonhak was Leedo. He only called him that during “business” hours but Geonhak however insisted on calling him Ravn almost all the time.

“Call me Youngjo…and uh you’re welcome.”

Seoho stiffens.

“What?”

“Um, What?” He laughs nervously. 

“I can call you that?”

“Well, yes were friends right?” He’d suddenly felt like he was in uncharted land. “I mean you could’ve stopped a while ago and it doesn’t matter anyway so…”

Seoho laughs at him sweetly. “Ok Youngjo. Since we’re friends and all how about you come sit with us today and bring Keonhee with you….I guess Hak too if he even shows up. I was upset you didn’t show last night.” Seoho and looks at him expectedly. 

Those eyes feel like they’re stripping him of everything and he’s so weak of course he’s gonna say yes. Youngjo also decides not to think too much on the way he said, “I” and not “we.”

“Sure.” He mumbles weakly.

“Great now please enlighten me on the rescue of my dear pepe here and how woong is an asshole.”

“Huh? Wait did you know I’d be here?”

Seoho hums amused. “No actually, but woongie did tell me some things and I thought he was holding my bag hostage or something but this was an even better surprise”

Seoho turns to walk away before looking back and motioning for Youngjo to follow. This was definitely uncharted territory. 

This might be a dream is all that Youngjo can think about as he sits across from Seoho in the cafeteria talking as if they’ve been friends for longer than a few hours. Not only that but it feels like he keeps flirting with him. 

“How insane is it that we are all together for the first time like why did it take this long for Youngjo to not be — ow!” Dongju’s rant is cut short with a smack to his arm from Geonhak.

“Don’t curse and please be quiet.”

Dongju whines and decides to lean into Hwanwoong to watch what he’s doing on his phone murmuring something about Geonhak is a buzzkill and some other stuff he doesn’t pay attention to. Seoho has his full attention. Seeing him so closely like this just open and free it’s breathtaking. Seoho suddenly squints his eyes at him blankly and Youngjo feels exposed.

“I agree though. This whole time I thought Youngjo hated me but he seems to love me. That’s more than I can say about the rest of you.”

Keonhee pipes up then, “First of all I love you! Second of all you’re right nobody loves you as much as this guy does. He’s basically your fan club at this point”

Youngjo want to disappear In that moment more than anything or maybe kill Keonhee.

Seoho smirks, “Really? Well how it must feel to be infront of your idol.”

His tone is teasing and he can’t help but find it cute and it kind of stirs something in him too. 

“Why am I always being attacked? I’m the oldest here yet I get no respect I don’t understand it,” sighing he looks down in fake sadness. 

He feels a hand on his making his eyes trail up on dainty fingers up to a still smirking Seoho. He smiles back a bit dumbly a reaction he can’t help.

“I respect you though.”

Geonhak scoffs at this, “You’re just saying this to get on his good side you most likely will be making fun of him too in the next few days.”

Seoho sticks his tongue out at that. “It’s our solidarity as the oldest ones! Besides if he loves me as much as you said of course he’ll have my back. Right?”

Youngjo is still dumbly staring and just nods eagerly. They stare at each other and there’s something in Seoho’s eyes, he hopes he’s right and there really is something there.

The bell chimes and he's never hated that sound more until now. Everyone is moving to go on their respective ways when Seoho grabs his arm. He moves in close, that gorgeous face so close, closer than he ever thought he’d see in reality. Lips curling up. He wants to kiss him. Almost not being able to pay attention to his words.

“I’m glad you don’t hate me…to be honest I’ve always liked you a lot too…” As quick as it comes, the closeness is gone and Seoho is putting distance between them again.


	2. That's The Way Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't reread all of this and it has timeskips but i think it flows well. there's also some sexual stuff but it doesn't go far. i hope you enjoy it!

Seoho wasn’t one to hold bias between people, but, those who peaked his interest he couldn’t help but want to get closer to them. To see what made them tick, or to become friends with them, or just ease temporary curiosity. The initial shyness he had though made him seem cold when he was in fact warm, sometimes, too much to handle. He’d be lying to say Youngjo didn’t catch his attention a lot since the first time they met each other. He was very extroverted and had an interesting personality. After a rift was set between them he constantly would ask the others is he was coming around but he never wanted to be in the same place as Seoho willingly. Of course anyone would think that person hates me, right? Until Hwanwoong who says anything that comes to mind slipped that Youngjo might have deeper reason for avoiding him. Seoho was very interested in that, he didn’t say that there was a crush but he implied it enough. Seoho immediately tested this out. Leaning down just a bit farther when stretching for practice, keeping eye contact until Youngjo looked away in embarrassment, touching parts of his body to incite a reaction, or even wearing things he had heard that he liked. It wasn’t until Dongju said he must like him to be going to such lengths, that he realized he did. He wasn’t put off either just more amused. He wanted so badly to be close to Youngjo but it was hard when he was so obviously emotionally constipated and Seoho didn’t have much patience if he was being honest. Still they were both bad at approaching the other first. Youngjo was just stuck silently panicking and not taking the small bait while Seoho was a little prideful and didn’t want to say it straightly. Now that they were ok enough to be friends Seoho decided turning up the flirting for real was a good idea as any other he ever had.

It’s been a week since they declared each other as friends and Seoho was already bored. Youngjo was still being cautious of him and Seoho wanted him to just be the Youngjo he’d seen many times at their old games together. Frequently would he see him shamelessly flirt with people from the other schools and even the teams. Never did he do anything more than thought so that made Seoho even more curious about what he wanted from him. Seoho was definitely going to make him his boyfriend sooner rather than later. They’re hanging out for the first time outside of school with the whole group and Seoho honestly feels really happy about it but he won’t admit that out loud. Youngjo looks really good today too. His arms are out of a sleeveless shirt that has a high collar almost like a turtle neck. It’s different from the shirts he usually wears and Seoho likes it, or more than that, he likes youngjo’s arms. Not only that but he’s wearing a bucket hat which isn’t unusual, but, he’s always liked when he wore those, it frames his face so nicely. To put it bluntly Seoho was feeling very gay today or maybe it was just the heat. 

Seoho turns to speak, “Aren’t you guys having a match this week?” 

“Yeah we are. Why are you planning to come or something?” Geonhak mutters.

Seoho sighs at that. “I was asking Youngjo not you…” 

“I’m also apart of it too so why can’t I ask?”

“Because…I want him to ask me to come stupid!”

“Gross! And why do I have to be an idiot for answering a question!”

“Can you just be quiet you’re ruining my moment!” Seoho pinches Geonhak’s arm earning him a hit back on his. 

Youngjo laughs at them and puts his hand on Seoho’s shoulder, “You are welcome to come watch us.” He says. 

Seoho smirks a little, “Ah good. Should I cheer you on then?”

“There’s no cheerleaders for soccer players thought?”

“Well, then I’ll be the first. Besides it’s special service for you only. You should be thankful because I don’t do this for everyone.”

Geonhak pouts at this, “You mean you don’t do it for anyone. When have you ever came to see me play eh?”

“I did. Just silently and with a blank face.”

“You’re the worst why does Youngjo like you?”

“Hm. I also wonder why.”

Seoho looks at Youngjo slightly making him avoid eye contact not saying anything just laughing lowly. Hwanwoong whines something about them being gross and flirting in front of them but Seoho can’t seem to focus anymore.

“How can I not like him?”

Seoho feels his ears get red at that and he clears he throat. “I’ll make sure to cheer you on well then.”

“Sheesh Seoho might as well show up in a skirt and twirl around for you at this point.” Dongju snickers.

Youngo looks wide eyed at that but quickly acts indiffernt. Seoho perks up at that.

“Maybe I should! That should give some motivation would it not?” He says it to everyone but the intended one to hear it is obvious. 

Hwanwoong snorts, “I would say you look really good in one!”

“You’ve done it before?” Keonhee and Geonhak yell at the same time.

Seoho smiles smugly. “Of course I have. So has woongie. Being a boy on the cheer team, the locker room holds many great secrets.”

Seoho notices from the corner of his eye that Youngjo looked distressed like he want to say something and he smiles. That’s something he’ll leave on the table.

The game was dragging on longer than Seoho had expected and it was so, so hot outside. He kept his promise and yelled for Youngjo whenever he made a goal or carried out a move at the last second. He’d always like watching him play he was way better than Seoho ever was but Youngjo often had praised him for his skills. It fed his ego a bit and also his affection. Every time he heard his name Youngjo was trying to look at him as much as he could sending him thumbs up and pretty smiles. Seoho was going to burst at his rate. Before the game he had given him the illusion that something would be waiting for him if they one and Youngjo had anxiously wanted to know what it was. To be honest it was a risk but someone had to move and maybe being bold was what they needed. 

Youngjo meets him directly after he gets a second alone. Sweaty, and glowing from their victory. Seoho really thinks the heat is going to make him pass out. 

“You did so good. I mean that’s to be expected though captain.”

Youngjo smiles. It’s small but his eyes are hooded.

“Well, I played a bit harder this time since someone, promised me something. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared though since the surprises you usually give Keonhee are not that fun.”

“Come and find out then.” He smirks.

Seoho leads him to his car and gestures for him to get into the backseat. Youngjo nervous but doesn’t hesitate to follow him.

“Sorry I’m getting you seat sweaty.”

“It’s ok she’s seen worse.”

Youngjo leans his head back and stares and him. Face kind of hazy in the dark with a few iridescent lights shadowing his features from the streetlights. Now Seoho feels nervous.

Seoho turns facing him fully. He takes his face into his hands and moves close to put their foreheads together. Youngjo doesn’t move but sucks in a breath. Seoho looks into his eyes moving his head back slightly and kisses him. Youngjo allows himself to be moved. Seoho was not used to initiating intimacy like this but he kind of liked it. Or, was it because it was Youngjo? He doesn’t care to know the answer. One of Youngjo’s hands moves to grab his side firmly, his thumb rubbing the spot where his hip rests and Seoho shivers. Pressing in closer he bites his lip. Youngjo opens up to him. Seoho can feel himself getting weak. Here he is making out with his crush in the back of his car in a parking lot. This was as close as he was to his own school movie experience. He moves onto Youngjo’s lap causing him to moan into his mouth. He pulls away both of them breathing unevenly.

“Be my boyfriend.” He whispers.

Youngjo nods quickly, “Yes. Hell yes. I like you so much Seoho I’m going crazy.”

Seoho smiles widely and goes back to kiss him again. Youngjo’s fingers almost painfully digging into his ass now he wraps his arms around the boys neck and lets him lead him this time. Seoho almost forgets what he intended to do and pulls away again leaving a frustrated Youngjo. Chuckling he kisses the side of his mouth.

“Your surprise was not the kiss by the way…but I needed confirmation.”

Youngjo opens his eyes slowly. “W…What is it then?”

Seoho crawls over off his lap onto the seat beside him, sitting on his knees. He moves his hands onto Youngjo’s thigh squeezing lightly.

“I wanted to blow you….”

Youngjo jumps in surprise.

“What? You do NOT have to do that.”

“Right. But I WANT to…do you not want it?” He breathes out leaning farther down. 

Youngjo can only reply, “Uhm.”

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

With no response he slips a finger into the waistband of Youngjo’s sweats he lifts up helping to pull them down. He’s already half hard it seems. Seoho moves to get more comfortable, stroking him through his underwear Youngjo’s leg twitches in anticipation. Not wanting to waste time Seoho bites his exposed thigh, shifting to nuzzle against his crotch.

They must have kissed for a long time because a loud knock comes onto the window startling Youngjo and annoying Seoho. There stands a flustered, Keonhee in all his lanky glory covering a frowning Dongju’s eyes. Seoho sighs. 

Youngjo is terrfied. He made out with Seoho in his car, almost got a blowjob from him, and became his boyfriend all in under 120 hours. He can’t believe it. Seoho, from his crush , to a sort of friend, and now a boyfriend. Personality didn’t change much surprisingly, but each one gave him something different. Boyfriend Seoho was still soft but more open to not push him away compared to everyone else. He was also scarily bold when they were alone. Around their friends he would flirt with him but it was more teasing but alone he was just hot and overwhelming to Youngjo’s brain. He also had him “wrapped around his finger,” as Geonhak had stated. Well, it was true to be honest. Now that they were dating he didn’t hide his affection and stuck to Seoho. What’s wrong with that? Everything was so fast though it was scary. Their confession was short lived and he’d expressed his concern but Seoho only smiled at him saying the response from his mouth, and his dick, was enough. Seoho had also hugged him staying long enough to put his head on his chest and Youngjo just wrapped his arms around him drunk off happiness.

Youngjo though was determined to properly confess to him though for he was a gentleman. With the overwhelming help of woong they’d come up with the idea to have him show up as a surprise to their competition. Here he was sitting outside of the stadium bathrooms. Dressed in full black, a hat and mask to cover his face. This earned him some weird stares too since he was trying to catch his breath he probably looked a bit strange there. Seoho’s team performance already ended so he quickly had to leave the stands to carry out their plan. 

Seoho really was amazing at everything he did during the performance he easily landed high flips and stunts, He moved quickly and swiftly with shining energy. He was also so pretty in their new uniforms and makeup. Youngjo wanted desperately to just forget it and make himself seen by jumping up him from his seat. The nickname “squirrel” had been coined for Seoho a while ago and he sees now why that is. He was very much like a squirrel in his energy and playfulness. Youngjo would also say he resembles one in the cutest way possible.

Youngjo looks up as a familiar loud voice approaches, standing up while gripping a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Seoho looks at him leaving Hwanwoong’s side quickly. His smile is wide and before that would make him want to turn and run but right now he just want to hold him and stroke his hair. 

“Hey, stranger.”

“Hi.”

“Is that for me perhaps?” Seoho says pointing to the flowers. 

“Yes, they are but you have to hear what I have to say before you get them!”

“Hm, bargaining with me? I must be rubbing off on you or something?”

Youngjo pulls down his mask and look directly into Seoho’s eyes. Seoho looks at him startled from his serious look and the eyes on him. 

“Seoho…I like you. I love you. For a long time I’ve felt drawn to you. You’re so amazing and I hope you know that. From up close and far way I was always admiring you and wanting to know more than what I saw. I wanted to hear you and fell you. To touch you and show you things. I’m often called self entitled and such, there are some flaws I have of course. When I think of you I become a mess. But. I hope you will take me as your boyfriend? I got you this.” Youngjo reaches into his jacket pocket taking out a keychain that has the face of pepe. The same frog that he carries around so much. 

“I also have one uh maybe that’s kinda cheesy and cliché to have matching keychains but when I saw it I thought it was cute. It reminds me of you, I mean pepe reminds me of you, your face.” 

Seoho laughs loudly at his struggle. “Did you just compare me to pepe the frog?”

“Well yes I mean…it’s a compliment though!”

Seoho grabs his arm and pull him over to kiss his cheek. 

“I like it. I think I do favor him don’t I?” He smiles with amusement. “And yes I will be your boyfriend. But, can we keep the day the same as the time from the car for obligatory anniversary reasons?’

Youngjo only nods his head and hugs Seoho tightly. He doesn’t pull back only leans impossibly more into his embrace. That far distance that always felt so deep between them finally feels gone.


End file.
